Images contain a variety of regions of information such as a background and a foreground. In some instances, the foreground includes an object which is distinguishable from the background. Such kinds of images are called object portraits.
For some applications, it is desirable to select only a particular region of an image, and to remove the rest of the image, thereby eliminating excess background to focus attention on the selected region. One application, cropping, enables a user to select a region of an image to retain and then crop out the rest of the image. Some implementations have automated the process of cropping.